Recaptured
by TheOceanIsland
Summary: Imagine even more angst and drama in Glee? I dropped one of my OC in the Glee universe. What story shall she bring? Or who shall she romance with? More OC to be added in the future. Amanda got luck and got a college fund to study in America. She's been studying in UCLA ever since. Now somehow.. she ends up in Lima,Ohio. I don't own Glee (obviously)
1. Bills

Amanda

**10 December 2007**

Screw it she thought. I give up. How was she supposed to get through her exams if she didn't even manage to pay her bills on time. Gas, water, electricity,… they were all piling up. She shouldn't be worrying so much about this if she had gotten a part-time job. She tried to shrug the thoughts off. The most important thing now was getting her diploma as a teacher. Her parents worked too hard for this. She didn't know why she deserved such an opportunity. Her siblings also dreamt of this but her parents chose her. Amanda remembered it all as if it were the day before. About a year ago her parents gave her her plane ticket to California, she just couldn't believe it. She had longed for this day for years. She hugged her parents tight who responded with a smile and a tear. They loved their eldest daughter with all their heart. They just knew she was destined to achieve great things. Her parents wanted to give her the best chances to make it in life. They just knew it. The next day Marie and Gerald Cooper dropped her off at the airport in Zaventem. Amanda thanked them thousands of times. Her youngest sister was only 5 when she left. Sweet little Hannah. Her little curls always bounced up and down as she happily skipped through the kitchen. Her younger brother, Tom, would always get annoyed by that. He looked a lot like dad. Their father also easily got bothered when we disturbed him. Mom then soothed us that he was just tired from all the work on the field. She told the truth. Dad was and still is a hard worked. Being a farmer nowadays is hard work. We barely make profit with the economic crisis everywhere. Amanda got back to reality as she felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around her. She smiled and turned around to face the person. She immediately saw the dark green eyes who just glistered with fatigue and care. Those eyes she fell in love with the day they met hers.

"Everything okay,babe?"

Amanda nodded, "I am now.", she replied and leaned in closer. "Shouldn't you be asleep? It's.." , she quickly turned around to look at the clock that hung on the wall, "2:38 am.", she said frowning. Not that she minded though."Well I could ask you the same thing." , her lover replied with a smirk."Come to bed. We will worry over the bills together later."

She nodded and put the bills back on the huge pile. She sighed once again as she saw how tall it was. As soon as she turned around she felt a warm pair of lips kissing hers. She smiled into the kiss and responded it. Her lover pulled her towards their bedroom and pushed Amanda on the bed. She felt her lovers lips curl into a grin, "Hm, since we're awake.." Again she felt a hot body pressed against her. She got showered with kisses on every visible spot. Amanda moaned as lusty and wandering hands removed her shirt and cupped her bra covered breasts. Indeed, those bills can wait.

* * *

Tf you read till here, I thank you very much for that. I hope you liked it. Review? That would help me a lot :)

To see what you guys think or like. Maybe suggest things? I'm also open for RPG FF.

This is my first fanfiction. It's a try out chapter and prologue.

Again I don't own Glee. Only the added characters and the mistakes in it.


	2. MsHoliday II?

** 8 September 2011**

"So you will teach your first week for free?",he asked. Amanda slowly nodded," Yes, I will but only if you hire me." The man thought for a bit and eyed her suspiciously. He was over thinking everything and made a calculus in his mind. She frowned as he looked lost in thoughts. "alright. You can start today. First class next to Schuester's Spanish class.", he said with a monotone voice. He signed her to go out of his office. Amanda stood up and held out her hand, "Thank you very much, .", she said with a polite smile. "Hm, you're welcome, .", he said sounding 'very' enthousiastic. She nodded and got out of his office. Weirdly she know that he was staring at her but. She rolled her eyes at Figgins and walked towards her class.

"Hm, another substitute.", some jock scoffed as he saw Amanda walking by. "She's hot, man! Like a 2.0", he said whistling. She ignored the comments and entered her classroom. The room was still empty of course. She pulled out her pencils and papers. She carefully placed her name tag on her desk.

On the blackboard she wrote in big letters:"_Mes vacances d'été__**."**_

A few minutes later the classroom was filled with talking pupils. They each eyed her, some curious, some suspicious and the jocks wiggling their eyebrows. She again rolled her eyes. She wondered if she was going to do this a lot. "Good morning, class. Or more _bonjour_", she said with a Parisian accent, "but since I'm a new teacher. I'm going to talk in English this lesson. Or mostly." She walked towards the blackboard again and wrote : "**Ms. Cooper"**

"Hot.", she heard a guy say. She turned around and cocked an eyebrow, "Come again?", she asked. "She really is a 2.0, dude.", the guy obviously whispered to his friend. "What's your name?",she said as she leaned on her desk. She didn't like this guy already. He was too cocky. "Puckerman but Puckster or Pucky if you really want to, miss.", he winked.

She took out her list and searched for a Puckerman. "Noah, tell me about your summer vacation.", she asked serious. The mohawk guy scoffed," I had my hands full with my pool cleaning business.", he said while making obvious hand gestures,"Lots of pools to be cleaned in the summer, you know. ", he said smirking. "_En français_,Noah.", she said smirking back. He frowned at her confidence as a teacher,"Euhm..pool euh _cleané_ service?", he tried. Amanda sighed and took out her papers. She handed them to her pupils. Each with the title :" _Ce que j'ai fait l'été dernier .."_

_" Write _me an essay, en français bien sûr. ", she warned them and narrowing her eyes at Puck specifically. "It has to be finished next week,alright? Now let's talk some French now..", she said with a smile. Puck sighed but remained his smirk thorough the whole lesson. That boy sure was something, she thought.

At lunchtime she didn't really know how the others would react. She entered the teachers room and saw a few round tables with teachers. She didn't want to interrupt any of them so she sat down at the end of the room. Amanda pulled out her lunchbox which contained a salad and some breadsticks. "Hi, is this seat taken?", she heard a low voice ask. She looked up and saw a rather strong built woman. "No, it isn't. Please.", she kindly replied and gestured to a seat in front of her. The woman nodded and sat down. "My name's Shannon. Shannon Beiste. Harder as a sack of potatoes but I can softer as a piggy's belly.",she said smiling at Amanda. In response she raised an eyebrow. What did she just say? "Euhm..Nice to meet you, Shannon.", she replied politely. Shannon looked at her waiting for her to introduce her as well. She put her fork down," Cooper. Amanda Cooper.", she said slightly smiling. Shannon laughed and waved some air. "No need for being so formal. I heard you're the new French and history teacher?", she asked," Rumours go quick in McKinley.", she explained with a shrug and a smile. Amanda smiled a bit more now."I see. Yes, I am but weirdly enough the principal won't let me teach until I finished 'a week tutorial'", she said while hooking her fingers. Shannon chuckled," Get used to it. You haven't seen him in his usual thrifty mood.", she warned her. "Well, I'm curious.", she said while taking another bite from her breadstick. She noticed her looking at the breadsticks. "Want one?", she asked as she passed them. She immediately got a smile back from her as she took one. "Thank you."

She didn't really know what to do now. She had cleaned her desk and she didn't have any lessons for today. She finally decided to take a little look around the school.

Amanda walked slowly through the halls of McKinley. She observed the trophy closet and noticed the large number of trophies from cheerleading. "Cheerios?",she read.

"That's right, new one I haven't got a bothering nickname for yet but soon will find one.", she heard a voice saying. She turned around to see who it was. It was a rather tall woman standing in front of her wearing a red tracksuit from adidas. "Please to meet you too?", Amanda replied akwardly.

* * *

Oh who is that tracksuit woman? XD To be continued? Please review :) or send me a PM

Thank you for reading. Again! I don't own Glee! _yet_


End file.
